Seven Minutes (Heaven or Not)
by Kitty-Kat-Gone-Bad
Summary: Riku hated Vanitas. He hated the way Vanitas leered at him when he passed the raven haired guy in the hallways, and hated the feeling of that leer pinned to his ass long after he had managed to walk past. But above all, Riku hated how much Vanitas managed to turn. Him. On. Vanitas/Riku Vaniku lemon


**Things that need to be explained:**

**Like all my fics, unless they are specifically based in another country, I use Australian contexts.**

**Universities in Australia use a grading system of 1-7, 7 being the highest. Just think of it as an A in high school.**

It was the sound of laughter, the smell of booze and chlorine outside and the sight of over one hundred drunk teenagers going too crazy for a Friday night, but not going crazy enough for a class that had just finished their university life for good. It was the tickle of something in the air, the electric current passing through person after person, telling them all that something was about to happen; something good.

This electric current was particular to one such silver-haired, blue-eyed, very alert, Riku. He licked his lips, watched the bottle spin again and again, hoping against all hope that when it stopped it would be landing him with someone who would make him glad he had participated in the stupid game (and sat on the awful scratchy carpet).

"Round and round the bottle goes, where it will stop, nobody knows."

The chant ran through his ears, the other teens around him giggling and snorting away their drunken brains, echoing each other with the silly rhyme, until finally the empty beer bottle slowed. Riku's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, hoping against all hope that it would be…

_But isn't that just a little too much to ask. I just graduated. Maybe I should count my pennies while I can…_

The tip of the dripping bottle (Riku's mind translating that into something entirely different and far preferred) nudged past the giggling Namine, who always got just a little too slutty to be healthy when she was drunk.

_Oh good. I honestly can't deal with shutting another girl down tonight._

It slid slowly and purposefully past the bulky, too-overly-athletic for Riku's taste, Terra, who only snorted with glee.

_You and me both._

It crawled with intentions past his white-haired counterpart.

_What's better? Not having to kiss a girl, a douche or my brother? _

And then it stopped. The tip gleaming from the party lights outside, the label-free glass reflecting the face Riku never expected to be anywhere near his in a thousand years.

_Oh, yes please._

Riku hated Vanitas. He hated the way Vanitas leered at him when he passed the raven haired guy in the hallways, and hated the feeling of that leer pinned to his ass long after he had managed to walk past. Riku hated how cocky Vanitas was, always bragging that he never studied, then getting straight 7s in all his courses (and he was doing fucking _law_), hated how the guy always managed to find some way to twist everything he was told into some kind of sexual joke. But above all, Riku hated how much Vanitas managed to _turn. Him. On._

Riku had a nasty habit of imagining himself being fucked by the golden-eyed beauty. Imagined himself in some twisted position (that he knew Vanitas would've loved if he had seen them), moaning like a whore while Vanitas just continued to pound into him. He imagined all this while gripping his hard, weeping cock, stroking it harshly (just like he knew Vanitas would have) and holding down his moans less his roommate ever heard him and discovered his secret fascination with the boy.

Eventually, these fantasies had somehow ebbed into the very corners of his mind, so they were ready to come out when he fell asleep. Several times a week, Riku would wake up in the middle of the night with a stiff cock and the unusual name on his tongue, remembering with an aching longing where his tongue had been travelling only moments before.

But tonight of all nights, when Riku would part ways with Vanitas and probably never see him again, the night when all his hard work was over and it was just time to _let loose,_ the night where everything seemed to be happening, Riku would finally make every single one of his fantasies come true in the course of seven minutes. He was determined.

"Well, fuck," Riku muttered, playing up how much he disliked this situation (and in some part of his mind he did, but the bigger part of his mind was screaming _hurry, closet, now_). "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Vanitas snickered, his mind already alive with how he could get what he wanted out of the silver-haired youth, how he could convince Riku to yield to him.

"Well you must have donated a bunch of money to charity, or cured some blind orphans, or solved world hunger. That's the only things I can think of that would be equivalent to you being rewarded with _this,_" in which Vanitas gestured to his body, even indicating between his crouched legs, winking at Riku's flushed face. Vanitas stood up, stretching a little before chortling and offering his hand across the circle of bewildered ex-students.

"Shall we?"

Riku snarled, before pushing himself up and starting off to the inevitable with a huff. On the way, he thought about how he should've tried to get out of it more, claimed he was suddenly sick, then pretending the taunt of 'chicken' and 'pussy' got him to cave and do the deed he had somehow wormed his way into. And yet Riku had no patience.

Uni managed to take a lot out of him over the years. Money, time, effort and even his love-life had spiralled into nothingness. The last time he could remember having something more than a two minute run with some random skank at a party was three years back, a couple of weeks before breaking up with his boyfriend of back then.

Yet right now he had a glorious chance to take those three years of abstinence (not really, but Riku counted them as so) back, and letting Vanitas take him was how he was going to do it.

Riku grabbed the handle of the closet and gripped it firmly, trying to somewhat steady his racing heart. This night would go to hell if Riku turned into a nervous wreck, he needed to have some self-control; at least for the time being. He pulled open the door and walked in, waiting for about five seconds before the small space around him went dark and the door clicked behind him. Riku could hear Vanitas shuffling about, feel the hot gaze burning through his clothes to his skin underneath, he could practically feel Vanitas' lust, it was filling the closet, sending shivers down Riku's spine and filling his mouth with saliva. He wanted this so bad.

"So, Riku. How do you want it?" Vanitas was mocking him. "Quick? Hard? Kinky? I could fuck you against the door so everybody could hear your screams of pleasure while I ram myself into you." Vanitas was now moving closer, his lips breathing on Riku's shoulder, placing his hands lightly on Riku's back and leaning into the curve. Vanitas' cheek was pressed against the centre of Riku's shoulders, still humming away his dirty talk.

All the while, Riku was just trying to breathe through the first minute, trying to contain himself, wanting to hear more of what Vanitas had to say, not wanting to rush this experience, while at the same time making sure it was fast and powerful; just like he had always dreamed.

"I bet you're a screamer," Vanitas continued. "I bet your one of those people that seem so calm and collected on the outside, but once you're in bed, you're just crazy. You scream and you bite," he chuckled, a deep and smooth sound that vibrated against Riku's back. "You kick and you push, beg to be whipped and chained, while all the while crying because it hurts, and crying because you want more."

Riku's cock was twitching to life with each syllable, each luscious note that came out of the raven's mouth had Riku breathing harder and harder, his self-control breaking and his mind reeling.

_How did you know, Vanitas? I am exactly like that._

Suddenly, he felt hands gliding around his waist, slowly (and not at all subtly) sliding down, where the hands took a firm grip on his cock, squeezing and stroking and palming through Riku's denim pants. Riku gasped, lurching forward so his forearms were braced against the back of the cupboard, his breathing coming out in quick, short bursts as Vanitas just kept feeling him.

"My, my Riku. You're responsive, aren't you? I'm guessing it's been a while, huh?" Despite Vanitas' garbs, the hands didn't let up, if anything, they got faster. He harshly rubbed his palm into Riku's crotch, pushing circles into the denim, causing friction along Riku's shaft, making Riku moan through his teeth.

"Yeah," Riku panted. "Three years."

He felt Vanitas' smirk as the raven placed his lips on Riku's already damp shoulder.

"Three years…since I've had…a really good _fuck._" Riku was done playing, done holding back, done being calm. With a feral growl tearing up his throat, he turned around, grabbed Vanitas' shoulder and shoved the boy back into the cupboard's door. He then shoved his tongue right into Vanitas' mouth, feeling the moist cavern around with his own slick muscle. Riku had to growl more deeply once he felt Vanitas' hands up the back of his shirt, fingernails scraping down his back and hips grinding into his own harshly.

A hand found its way into Riku's silver locks, the base of his neck suddenly having a slight sting as Vanitas tugged harshly. But Riku only growled in appreciation. Suddenly, he felt hands at his zipper, a mouth on his neck and his cock was suddenly free from the confines of its denim prison. Riku breathed heavily with ecstasy, happy for the release in pressure, quick to give Vanitas the same kind of release.

Warm hands were wound tightly around his cock now, Vanitas still making impressive marks all up his jugular and along his jaw, Riku panting as he thrusted into the hands. It was easy, after that, to lose track of the next few events.

Like when several coats collapsed on top of them both as Riku was slammed into the door again, Vanitas grinding their cocks together, belts clinking and echoing in the small space. Or when wet sounds were made as tongues clashed together to fight for dominance and Riku grabbed onto Vanitas' ebony locks, holding on tight in preparation for the ride that was about to ensue.

But nothing prepared Riku for what it would feel like when a thick intrusion prodded at his entrance, Vanitas grinning maniacally at him before starting to push in; no preparation what-so-ever. Vanitas used the barbell in his tongue, dragging it up the side of Riku's throat and sucking a little on the piercings in Riku's lip. He didn't stop pushing in until he was all the way to the hilt, Riku's thigh wrapped tightly around Vanitas' waist (a surprising feat considering his legs were still clad in the tight denim), gaining the perfect angle to thrust up into the panting silverette, rocking them both against the closet door.

Riku was moaning now; loudly too. His voice filled the closet as Vanitas continued to thrust up into him, digging into his prostate every time and sending lightning bolts of pleasure right through Riku's body.

"I had no idea you were such a man whore, Riku. You should've told me," Vanitas' nose was buried in Riku's hair now, whispering in his ear and sucking under the lobe. "I would've fucked you a lot sooner than this."

So apparently Vanitas was into dirty talk; which was plain fine with Riku.

"Well why don't you make up for lost time, and fuck me _harder?_" Riku was practically growling into Vanitas' ear himself, his hair draped over the boy's shoulder and showering both of their faces in the silver strands.

"Oh, yes please, Baby." Vanitas suddenly lifted his hips and drove so deep, Riku could feel the raven's balls pressed firmly up against this ass. Riku was panting like a rabid dog now, throwing out his strangled cries of passion over Vanitas' shoulder and slamming his own hips back down to meet the deep thrusts.

And when they both heard the firm knock on the door and a voice telling them to get their 'gay asses' out of there as their time was up, they both were happy to ignore it and continue doing what they were doing with their 'gay asses'. Riku mewled into Vanitas' ear, Vanitas abused Riku's lips some more before they both came at the same time. White ribbons of fluid shot all over Vanitas' chest, instantly staining his black singlet and his dark jeans. Vanitas filled Riku's ass with the hot come, before slowly pulling out and glancing down with sated, golden eyes to watch his own fluid flow out of Riku's hole and down his thighs into his boxers wound around his knees.

"Goddamn Baby, let's do that again."

Riku was panting hard, his face still buried in the crook of Vanitas' neck, his hair a frizzy mess. But when Vanitas stroked his hair like that, from the top of his scalp to the base of his neck where the strands ended, and strong hands massaged his lower back until he was shivering with need, Riku didn't, _couldn't_, say no.

In the end, the game outside had to be transferred to a different closet. Vanitas and Riku fucked a little more than collapsed on the floor and leant on each other, their hands intertwined and their hair tangling together into an interchangeable knot of black and white as they nuzzled into the opposite colour of the other's strands.

Vanitas lifted up their hands, kissing all of Riku's five knuckles and whispering 'mine' against the tattoo on Riku's wrist, before lifting his head and kissing Riku's lip piercings a little more. Riku just let him, before playing with the barbell in Vanitas' tongue a little (with his own tongue of course) and gripping the other's hand tightly, whispering back 'yours' when their hands were placed back to the floor.

_Truer words have never been spoken._


End file.
